The Stolen Heart
by PercyWaterLover
Summary: Percy, the "Lightning Thief", is a most-wanted criminal, always seeking to involve himself in bigger and bigger heists. Jason is a top agent for the FBI. He has a perfect track record, and he won't let the slip to some lonely criminal. He must balance his love with his work, or let a criminal back on the street, and he just won't let that happen. [Jercy] [AU]
1. Chapter I - Jason

JASON GRACE was hot on the thief's trail now. No doubt about it, he could feel it in his gut. He HAD to get The Lightning Thief, or so, that's what he calls himself. His perfect record could not be tarnished, as of now he has caught all twenty-seven of the criminals he has tracked down, yet somehow, the Lightning has evaded it. He has now idea who he is, or what he even looks like, but he does have a few basic details. He is six-foot-one, has dark hair, and sea-green eyes, and that is from one of the few eye-witness accounts of him.

Jason Grace is a police prodigy, but also one of the youngest FBI detectives, at 21 years old. His father, who also happens to be the FBI Commissioner. His only leads are that he probably grew up poor, and that he's around 20 years old. The thief has been on the loose for the past couple of years, moving from state to state, but now Jason thinks he knows where he might be heading next, the New York Greek and Roman Gallery. He has absolutely now idea why, or is this is even right, but it is the best lead if the Lightning Thief follows his pattern.

"Jason, get your head out of your ass, and pay attention!" Leo told him through his microphone. Leo was his partner, who also was twenty-one. Leo was terrible at steak-outs, but he was the best at anything mechanical. He brought him along purely to watch the exits. He didn't want a large FBI team to scare of the Thief.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," Jason replied back. He was circling through the Greek section. It was getting near closing time, and now would be the perfect time to strike. There were only around three people in this section, and none of them fit the description: an old lady, with gray hair, and blue eyes; a little kid, with green eyes, and blonde hair; and an older teenage girl, almost twenty-ish, with gray eyes, and blonde hair. He circled back to Leo in the Roman Section.

"Leo, have you seen any-one?" Jason asked, drawing out the "one". Jason, having been here all day, was pissed. He just wanted to catch the guy, get a raise, and go on for life, but it was never that simple.

"Shhh!" Leo hushed Jason, and moved him being a sculpture. "All day I've been watching, and there is a guy that exactly fits the description... Almost. He's in a black hoodie, but the Minerva statue. He's just been staring at it. I just noticed he fit the description, I've been more paying attention to the hot tour guide," he admitted, pointing to her. Jason looked around, and easily saw who he was talking about, as he was the only one in the room.

As Jason was about to walk around, the loudspeaker declared that there was only five minutes to closing, and that's were the fun began. Over by the dark haired teenager, he dropped firecrackers, which at the same time the museum sirens went off. The dark haired man made a mad break for the front exit. A stupid idea.

Jason chased after him. The raven haired man was about as fast, and muscular, has himself, but a bit more toned. He got outside in the cool dark night, and made a sharp right turn. He kept running until he ran himself into an alley. He slowed down just enough for Jason to tackle him onto the ground.

"Umph!" was the sound the dark haired man made. He sat there, pinned down by Jason, stunned. Jason, who landed safely on him, sat there looking at the man he was chasing for the past few months.

"Finally," is all Jason said. When the man came to it, he looked around casually, as if this was an everyday thing.

"Excuse me sir, I believe you are on me," is all that he said to Jason. Jason looked intently into his eyes, trying to read the thief. He had the audacity to ask for him to get off him, for all the trouble he had caused him! He would make sure this man would get life.

"You. You are the Lightning Thief. I have been chasing you more months, yet you escaped me. How?" Jason asked, avoiding the question. He didn't have to answer to him.

The thief looked cocky. Too cocky. "Well. We all have legs, so I wal-" Slap. Jason slapped the thief to shut him up.

"Don't be a dumbass. I don't like dumbass's."

The Lightning Thief looked hurt, but quickly regained his composure. Quickly, he flipped Jason over, so that he was on top. He pushed Jason down to the ground, and he himself got up. He barely had the chance before Jason also got up, an cornered him on the wall. In the background, he could here sirens getting louder.

Jason stared into the Thief's eyes. He had no idea who he was. He was impossible to read, but that would all change once Leo got there.

"I have you now," is all Jason said, before the thief leaned in and kissed it. The thief was actually kissing Jason Grace, the one who was responsible for arresting him. The thief held the kiss for what seemed likes hours, but then pushed Jason to the ground, and ran away to a car that was right outside the alley, waiting all along.


	2. Chapter II - Jason

JASON GRACE was screwed. The thief was in his hands, and he let him slip away, and that pissed him off. He heard the sirens getting ever closer. What would he tell Leo? More importantly, what would he tell his boss, Reyna. 'Hey sorry, I let the thief kiss me and then leave'? No. He needed an excuse.

"Jason! There you are! Where's the thief man?" Leo yelled at him, running into the alley with his gun drawn. Behind him was a SWAT team rushing past them searching the alley up and down. Leo carried a confused look on his face while putting his gun down.

"Jason?" Leo asked again. Leo was Jason's best friend. He couldn't outright lie to him, but telling him the truth wouldn't be the smartest either. If anyone found out he let the thief kiss him, and get away, he wouldn't hear the end of it, but he would probably get fired first. He couldn't let that happen.

"I don't know..." Jason started, "he got away from me. I chased him to this alley, there was a car waiting for him at the other side of the alley." He wasn't really lying either. Everything he was saying was true, technically.

"What color was it?" Leo asked suspiciously. Leo was a good friend, and he could read right through Jason at times, but at others he could be the most ignorant person on the planet.

"Uhh..." Jason needed another excuse, but he couldn't come up with one. "I'm not real sure."

"Well this is great!" Leo yelled, throwing his gun down, but then picking it up quickly. "He got away from us! We were so close this time! Gods, I hope Reyna doesn't get to mad at this. I want a job after tomorrow!" He was really frustrated, but Jason couldn't blame him. He let the most wanted criminal escape.

"I hope so too, I hope so too."

{{ ΩΩΩ }}

"What? You let the most wanted criminal, in America, no scratch that, the whole continent, go! Jason! You're my best agent! What the hell! This was our change!" Reyna yelled at the partners. She was very pissed at this. "At the top this all off, the statue of Neptune."

Wait what?

"Um, Reyna, the thief didn't do that. He lit off firecrackers, and then ran out. I chased him to the alley, there was no way for this to happen." He could tell Reyna didn't like being questioned, but he also knew that he was right, and that Reyna knew that too.

A knock on the office door was heard, and Reyna stood up and opened the door. Hazel, another detective, handed Reyna a few CD's, probably from the museum. Reyna walked over to her computer, inserted the disc, and fast-forwarded the camera till the time of the attack. Clearly, the thief ran off, with Jason in pursuit. What wasn't mentioned earlier, was that the girl with gray eyes and blonde hair, broke the glass, and grabbed the small priceless artifact, and put it in her backpack. She ran out the side exit, into the night.

Jason was distressed. He saw that girl a bunch of times, but she didn't stand out at all. Jason knew he'd his dad down by this, but he had to speak up.

"No, Reyna, it was my fault. I knew she looked off, but she wasn't what I thought the thief would look like." Leo admitted, jaw-droppingly. No, this isn't how it was suppose to go down. Leo shouldn't take the blame.

"Good, then you're fired." Reyna told Leo, not taking her eyes off Jason. She knew something was up, but she needed to lay down some punishment. "I expect to see you work harder know, Mr. Grace."

{{{ ΩΩΩ }}}

The next day Jason walked into work with a new attitude he hasn't felt in a while: depressed. Leo was gone, and it was his fault. He needed to catch this thief, soon. He shouldn't have been fired, Jason had saw the girl, not him. He flagged her, not him. Sadly, Reyna would never go back on her decision, she was to arrogant to admit she was wrong, even if she had hurt someone else.

Once he got in his office, instead of the desk with the name Leo, a desk with the name Nico sat in the old guys space. Sitting there was a younger, Italian, dark-haired man. He was typing away at his desk. He looked a little longer than him, but he looked just as determined.

The man didn't even notice that Jason was in the room until he sat down a coffee on his desk.

"Oh, I didn't see you walk in", the man said, getting up, and offering a hand. "My name's Nico Di'Angelo. I guess I'm filling in for your partner. Sorry about that," he apologized. Nico's long dark hair looked a little unprofessional, but Jason could get past that.

"Oh. Good, I guess. Well, I should get to work," and that was old Jason said, before starting typing away at his computer.

{{{ ΩΩΩ }}}

Oh course, Jason got no work done that day. His mind kept racing back to the seen, where the Lightning Thief kissed him. He wasn't gay, was he? No, if anything, just a little bent, but his lips were so soft. He never has looked at another man's lips like that. They were absolutely perfect, better than any girl he's been with, and that says something.

"Jason, are you okay?" Leo, no, Nico asked from across the room. He must have seen Jason staring off, thinking about this. Jason immediately blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," but Jason wasn't. He kept replying that scene in his head, over and over. He shouldn't have let his feeling, no, shock, get in the way of his job. He decided, that no one would get in his way next time.


	3. Chapter III - Percy

PERCY JACKSON was happy. A huge smiled covered his tanned face. He finally figured out who was chasing him, and to top it off, he was hot. Yep, he was gay, but that didn't both his partner-in-crime, Annabeth Chase. In fact, they had even dated before Percy came out, but that didn't hurt there friendship, nor that crime skills.

Percy grew up in a good neighbor, with good friends, and a good school, except he was dyslexic. Not only that, he was ADHD. That's why Annabath did most of the waiting. Being the most wanted criminal in North America was tough, but as long as they had no idea who he was, he usually flew under the radar.

Except for the last robbery. Even though Annabeth had got the small, priceless statue, he still revealed himself the cops. In fact, he kissed the cops! Even though he wouldn't admit it, he actually enjoined it. Getting connected to the people chasing him probably wasn't one of the smartest moves, but he didn't play by the rules, and that's what made him successful.

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Percy told Annabeth, who was driving. Annabeth was the same age as him. She had blonde hair, and gray eyes. She was pretty, he had to admit, but she could be as stone cold as any good thief.

"It's only around, eh, twenty more minutes. Calm down!" she told him back. She had absolutely no patience, and with his ADHD, he usually wore it thin. They both sat in silence like that, until Percy turned on the radio.

"Breaking News is coming in from the New York Green and Roman Gallery, as it appears as a robbery has taken place at the scene. The FBI was flooding the scene immediately, and it was confirmed that the robbery was committed by the Lightning Thief…" Annabeth shut off the radio.

"Blah, blah, always about the Lightning Thief," she laughed. She really hated being the brains of the operation, but not getting any attention. In fact, the weren't really the brains, but a group of underground criminals were all in part, but Percy was the one who did it all, and had the biggest track record.

"You know, Percy, I was wondering. How did you shake that detective. He looked pretty strong," Annabeth asked him. Percy was pretty sure she knew the answer, but just wanted to hear it, in case she was wrong. He was trying to fight the growing blush, but failed. All Annabeth did was just smirked, and kept driving.

"I, uhh..." Percy just kept stuttering. He could outsmart any cop, and detective, hell, even the DOHS, but when it came to Annabeth, she could see right through him. There was absolutely no way he could lie to her and get away from it. "I kissed the detective," he said sheepishly.

Annabeth spit out the soda she was drinking, and started dying laughing in the car, swerving in the lane. Nothing about this was funny.

"You what?!" she said in between laughs. She was eating this up, but Percy was looking down. When she saw Percy looking down, she tried holding a straight face, but failed miserably, making her only laugh harder. After a few more minutes of this, she finally cooled down enough to talk.

"Percy... You know Mr. D. will get mad," she told him. Mr. D. was the code name for the leader of the operation that they were apart of. Mr. D. was an older man, around 50 years old. He could never pronounce anyones name right, especially Percy's. The trainer, Chiron, was also considered a leader. He's crippled, and goes around in a wheelchair.

"Yeah, I know, but it was my only way out. He was pretty strong," Percy said, which was unlike him. Percy was way to stubborn to admit defeat, especially to the police. Annabeth could obviously tell something was bothering him, but she wouldn't push it.

"I could use a drink now, since you know, I got tackled, and chased after," Percy said glumly, emphasizing his dry throat. When Percy wanted something, he got his way, unless you wanted a huge pouty face, with a twenty-year old's defined, handsome face.

"Sometime I wonder how you've never been caught, Percy," she sighed. "Where the most wanted criminals, and you want us to stop right after a robbery. I don't think so," Annabeth said in her mom voice. She would never let Percy have all the fun, but that's because of the groups policy. No one gets hurt on purpose, especially not killing. Chiron would have your head if that happened, and to this date, it hasn't.

"Please, you know I could escape any cop, without even trying. I'm a big boy Annabeth, just drop me off by this gas station," Percy persisted. She couldn't say no to that, and he still hasn't been caught. She decided it'd be okay for one stop.

When he pulled into the gas station, the first thing he noticed was the black SUV parked in it. 'Normal people have that too,' he said to himself. He unbuckled (he follows some laws at least), and got out of the small gray car. As he walked closer to the store, he started getting paranoid because of Annabeth's words. He stopped for a minute, cooled down, and walked into.

The store was moderately busy, just enough people to blend in. He walked to the back, where the drinks was, and took a Mountain Dew out, he had to stay awake through Annabeth's boring lectures somehow. As he walked to the checkout, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was the detective that followed him out, and tackled him. The detective that pinned him down. The detective that he kissed. That he kissed! 'No, no, no, this is not happening!' he thought to himself. He rushed behind a shelf, as he watched the blonde haired man check out. It looked like he was getting donuts, like a normal officer would. Percy started thinking of the kiss again, and he felt the blood rush to his face. The detective had no idea he was here.

Percy got out from behind his hiding space, and rushed through the door. He faintly remained hearing a shout at him, and footsteps that pursued him, but he was already in his car with Annabeth, rushing off onto the highway, getting away from it all.


	4. Chapter IV - Percy

PERCY JACKSON had just awoken from his nap. He was at first disoriented, not knowing where he was at nor where he was. He started flailing his arms until a hand touched his shoulder. All of a sudden he stopped once he realized he was still in the car, with Annabeth, driving down the highway.

"Oh, my gods Percy! What is the matter!" she asked while laughing hysterically. Percy, however, was not amused with Annabeth. It wasn't his fault he was kept up late last night, planning for the heist. While he enjoyed doing what he did, it sure was time-consuming.

"Jeez, Annabeth," Percy said, while still catching his breath from the incident. "Calm down." He tried to act serious but eventually, he melted into laughter. The two were laughing too hard to realize Annabeth missed the exit to head back to their headquarters. "Now, how long was I out?"

"You fell asleep for a good hour-and-a-half. He snored a lot too, like always," she said, checking her phone. It was normal of Annabeth to check her phone while driving. She enjoyed multi-tasking and was good at it.

Percy, checking his phone too, lost track of time as well. The reason wasn't his phone, no, it was the detective. No matter what he was doing on his phone, he couldn't stop thinking of that one kiss. That one kiss felt like it was changing his life. If he had run faster, if he had been ten minutes earlier, maybe he wouldn't have been on the ground with him, and maybe he wouldn't have had that one kiss. However, did Percy want to forget that kiss?.

It was starting to get dark before they both realized they made a mistake somewhere. The sun was going down over the horizon, casting a beautiful orange color across the sky.

"Uh, Annabeth," Percy started.

"Yeah, yeah, wise guy. I know. I think I made a mistake someone."

"Well, I KNOW you made a mistake someone," Percy responded sarcastically. Annabeth, however, did not find that funny. She decided to pull over at the nearest motel on the side of the highway. She knew she would get chewed out tomorrow at HQ, but they could not go back now. It would look too suspicious.

Percy got out of the car and went to the trunk, where a bag a cash was sitting. It was there in case of an emergency just like this, so nothing could be traced back either of them. He decided to let Annabeth do all of the talking. She was amazing at convincing people that they were just an innocent teen couple spending a night together. While it was true they were a couple once upon a time, Percy had broken it off. It wasn't because of something that Annabeth had done, rather, it was because of what Percy was feeling. Percy started feeling less and less attracted to girls and more and more attracted to other guys. While he was a virgin in that department, he wanted that to change.

They walked up to the room, and immediately it was set out that Percy would take the couch while Annabeth would take the bed.

"That's unfair!" Percy whined, "you always get the nice things!"

"Shut up, wise guy. You're smart enough to realize that I ALWAYS get what I want," and what with that, she turned off the light and tucked herself in. With only having a limited amount of cash, they didn't get a television, so it was quiet. Annabeth fell asleep quickly, however, Percy, along with taking a nap earlier and thinking about the incident, had a rough time. Soon, he started imagining had he went further than just the kiss, and if he and the detective had known each other their entire lives. Percy would have loved to taken it further than just a kiss, and as he started imagining that. Soon, his "downstairs" started acting up, so he went to the bathroom to go relieve it. It was quick, and Percy enjoyed every second. He went back to bed, feeling much better than before, and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock before Annabeth woke up. Usually, she is an early riser, but she slept much better than she had in the nights prior knowing the heist went according to plan. She, in turn, woke Percy up too. Whenever she was ready to go, she made sure Percy felt that too. Percy, however, proved more difficult to wake up than she had expected.

"Percy. Perrrrrcy. PERCY!" she ended up shouting. It took her at least a minute of talking into his ear before she fully shouted. Percy threw his arms up, hitting her in the face.

"OW!" she yelled, and then proceeded to hit him back, but even harder. That got Annabeth to start laughing. Percy just sat there, rubbing his arm.

"Alright, let's hit the road soon. I know they'll be mad at us but let's not wait too long." Annabeth started to clean up her little mess and Percy went to change clothes. Before he left the room for the last time, he smiled. He remembered last night and something, not knowing when, he wanted to make that a reality. And with that, they hit the road, back to the headquarters.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

I know it's been a LONG time since an update to this story has been released, and in all honestly I would've forgotten about it, but I saw all of the reviews in my inbox about it. Apparently, this is a very popular story. So, as long as the reviews keep coming in, I'll keep updating. Also, I do agree. Jercy is _very_ underatted.


End file.
